


Banking on jealousy

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Reader is friends with the avengers. They know about your crush on Loki and know hiw he acts when anyine else flirts with you, but he has yet to say how he feels about you. While out celebrating three months since defeating Thanos, Nat and the team puts in motion her plan to give Loki the push he needs.





	Banking on jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun story. Sorry if this posts multiple times im having issues with the site .

 

The beat of the music pounded deep in your ears as you pulled open the heavy metallic doors of the club's entrance. You blinked a few times as colorful neon lights flashed across the room and over the strangers scattered about. The scene before wasn't the usual place you'd find yourself, but when you're friends with the avengers, work along side them, and you get a text saying meet up for drinks, how could you say no?  The fact that they were finally getting the chance to celebrate defeating Thanos, already a whole three months ago today, of course you'd be going with! 

  
  


The glint from a metal arm caught your gaze, followed by the quick wave from Nat as she placed down her drink.  Weaving through the crowd of people dancing and chatting,  you arrived at the private bar across the room.  Immediately you noticed the usual group of partakers seated comfortably against the large leather couch. 

  
  


Steve and Bucky were lost in a conversation, no doubt reminiscing about how they did this back in the '40's and Nat and Clint already had shot glasses lined along the table ready for which ever liquor would be the choice of the night.  The second Sam appeared with a bottle of rum and a silver flask, everyone was gathering around the row of glasses. 

  
  


"Hey y/n!  Glad we could drag you outta the compound for once!" Came Sam's cheerful voice as he flashed you a charming smile.  "She knows when to show up and have a good time,  isn't that right y/n? " Asked Nat as she nudged your arm.  "Hey I was told free drinks, and after everything lately, I could use them." You joked as you took a seat next to the super soldiers while Clint started pouring shots. 

  
  


"You know y/n, you look really good tonight, and I don't mean as in just all dolled up, you honestly look like you've managed to get some sleep for once." Steve commented before placing a solid hand on your shoulder.  "Thanks Captain, and yeah surprisingly the last couple months have been really calm in the security sector,  so way less paperwork for me." You tell him with a smile.  

  
  


The shots were quickly distributed among you, Bucky and Steve both pour theirs from the flask Sam brought, and you quickly figured out it's because it had Thor's mead in it.  "I managed to convince thunder boy to give us  a little just for tonight." Clint explained when he caught you smirking.  "By convinced you mean snuck in a stole it don't you?" You asked,  already knowing the answer.  His devious smile confirmed it too. 

  
  


Time seemed to be flying, the group was downing shots at a regular pace and a light buzz was already forming.  Sam had disappeared ten minutes ago,  but you managed to get a glimpse of him dancing with another girl in a hot pink tank top and jeans.  Nat and Clint had remained at the couch occasionally getting more liquor when needed, and currently you were pretty sure both Bucky and Steve were starting to get a bit drunk.  

  
  


"One more shot Stevie,  then we need to show y/n how to really have a good time out there,  Sam thinks he's got all the moves,  whatta say y/n?  Dance with a couple old guys?" Throwing back another shot,  how many was that now?  5?6? Who knows,  I'll pay for it tomorrow.  You thought to yourself before nodding and smiling at Steve while batting your lashes.  "Geez Buck, how can I say no now?  Sorry if I'm a little rusty with today's dancing." Steve told you while motioning to the cluster of people taking up the floor.  "Nah,  your a quick learner,  this should be fun!" you chirped The excitement in you definitely coming from the alcohol. "C'mon doll let's go." Bucky said then grabbed your hand and you pulled Steve along with you laughing.  

  
  


"About time. " Nat huffed out then pulled out her phone. 

  
  


_**Nat has started a group.** _

_**Sam has been added.** _

_**Clint has been added.** _

_**Thor has been added.** _

_**Stephen has been added.** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: Alright mission impossible is a go! You all know what to do,  Thor I'll start a new group and add Loki.** _

_**  
** _

_**Sam: Why do I have to make a video of them dancing again?** _

_**  
** _

_**Clint: I'm right next to you,  why did you have to add me?  I can just read off your screen...** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: Sam just get a good one for motive, Clint it's so y/n doesn't catch on.** _

_**  
** _

_**Thor: Are Steve and Bucky drunk already?  =)** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: Well I'd say so,  the flask is empty and they are both dancing with y/n.** _

_**  
** _

_**Thor: LOL I'm really laughing out loud.** _

_**  
** _

_**Sam: ?** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat has started a group.** _

_**Thor has been added.** _

_**Loki has been added.** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: So when are you guys coming?** _

_**  
** _

_**Thor: I'll be leaving shortly,  shall I bring more ale?** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: Uhh.. I think we're good for now.** _

_**  
** _

_**Loki: Do enjoy your night out,  but like I had stated earlier I prefer to remain in tonight.** _

_**  
** _

_**Thor: Very well then, you can keep an eye on the spider boy,  he's in the living room.** _

_**  
** _

_**Loki: I don't think I'm the best role model let alone a babysitter...** _

_**  
** _

_**Thor: Too late,  already in the cab.** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: enjoy your bonding time Loki.** _

  
  


Clint let out a chuckle after he read the last message,  "still sure this will work?  He seems peeved already." The red head shot him a glare,  "just wait and see,  this is going perfect,and his jealous streak is what I'm banking on."

  
  


Time had slipped from you and any concern or thought had followed it,  the light buzz was now fully in you,  and very much in control of your actions.  Laughing and still dancing with the muscular model soldiers you let me music move your body along to each song that the DJ played.  You felt Steve up against your back, his hands on your hips,  then Bucky was in front of you, his hands just above your hips.  Your body seemed to flawlessly fit between them,  and on any other day you'd probably die of embarrassment if you hadn't consumed so much liquid courage beforehand. 

  
  


Nat saw Thor walk in and quickly waved him over, he made it there in just a few strides and beamed at both her and Clint.  "This place is great!" He sat down next to them and poured himself a shot from his flask he had hidden in his pocket. Nat instantly pulled out her phone when she felt the vibration of a text.  

  
  


_**Sam: Oh damn so I hope this works because this is going down now.** _

_**  
** _

_**Sam: 1 attachment** _

  
  


Nat opened it while Thor and Clint leaned in watching the video of y/n tightly fit in between Steve and Bucky dancing away. "Oh my god!  This is great!  I'm sending it to you,  then send it you your brother,  then call him,  I'll text Stephen now. " She explained to Thor who was nodding but looked slightly confused as to why she was so excited about the odd dancing. 

  
  


_**Thor: Loki!  You should have came!  This place is great!  Everyone is having drinks and dancing, y/n is currently in the middle of something called a super solider sandwich, it's not food tho like I thought,  here I'll show you.** _

_**  
** _

_**Thor: 1 attachment** _

  
  


"So what did he say?  Why did he leave it on read?  Did he open it?" Clint was questioning while they all stared at his phones screen for two minutes. "Just call him. " Nat broke the silence as Thor hit the call button. 

  
  


\----------------------------mean while at stark tower----

  
  


Loki had tried to finish the chapter of his book he was on when he got the text from his brother, but after watching the added video,  he just couldn't get his mind to focus. Annoyance ran through him when he heard the blasted device ringing from the table and seeing the blonde idiots smile across his screen made him want to ignore it more.  With a sigh he picked it up and answered with a flat "hello? "

  
  


The thunder gods voice was barely audible over the loud music,  but he still managed to understand him for the most part. "Bother!  Did you see my text?  Y/n is here and looks to be having fun,  everyone else is still having drinks too, and oh Stephen just got here too, he-- " Thor's voice and the music both went silent on the phone.  "Thor?  Thor?  Did you say Stephen as in Stephen Strange?  Hello? " Loki all but threw his phone on his bed as he began pacing in his room.  With a growl he snatched his phone and headed for the living-room. 

  
  


He found Peter lounging on the couch watching some show he never shuts up about, and Loki watched him for a second before he cleared his throat. "Oh hey Loki,  so you couldn't go out tonight either?" Peter asked while pausing the show.  "I chose not to,  but I've changed my mind,  you do not by chance know where this club is do you?" He propped his shoulder against the wall waiting for an answer.  "Course I do, just a few miles away from here actually. " The Raven haired god tapped his chin for a moment, before a smile crossed his lips "Would you care to show me?" 

  
  


"Want me to get you a Uber or cab? " Peter asked as Loki made his way to the lower garage. "That won't be needed,  we'll just borrow one of Tony's tonight. " Loki's eyes landed on a sleek black corvette. "Mr Stark said I couldn't go, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be okay with us taking this." The hesitation was obvious in Peter's voice.  "Tony's not here,  and I'm the God of Mischief, he should know better than to think I wouldn't be up to something." Loki's smooth tone seeming to convince him into the car.  With a screech of tires,  the two of them tore out of the garage and towards the spot pinned on the GPS. 

  
  


\-------------------back at the club------------------------------

  
  


Having to take a break from both the dancing and the guys, you plopped on the couch next to Thor who greeted with a smile and strong grip of a hug.  Then you froze,  "if you're here is Loki too?" You asked as you quickly scanned around for any sign of him.  "He decided to stay in,  so it's just us tonight. " Nat spoke up before pouring you another shot. Downing that you pulled out your phone and cringed a little when you saw it was almost 2 am.  "One more shot guys, then I'm gonna have to call it quits for the night." you told them as you rubbed your temples. 

  
  


"Sorry I'm late,  hopefully I haven't missed too much." Your head snapped up to who was speaking and you let out a laugh.  "Strange?  You showed up here?  I'd have never thought I'd see this." You laughed again as he rolled his eyes at you.  "I see someone has had a few drinks already, and believe it or not, I can find time to spare every once in awhile." Stephen commented before sitting next to you and stealing your shot.  "Damn,  another shot Nat,, and okay Mr I've got time, why don't you show me if you can top a super solider sandwich,  and not with the fancy dance moves made for a ball,  next song no matter what?" You quirked an eyebrow and waited for his answer. 

  
  


What ever Nat put in that last shot was definitely flowing through you now,  you just challenged "the wizard" as Tony calls him to out do a dance that was just two guys basically grinding on you.  What the hell is wrong with you,  and it didn't even take much convincing other then bragging rights if he could.  Now here you were in the middle of the club dancing in a sea of people probably just as drunk as you, waiting to see if Dr Stephen Strange would take a challenge.  

  
  


In your drunk fog you still found your mind drifting off and onto Loki, and you'd caught yourself doing all night.  You had fixed yourself up,  picked your favorite dress that hugged and displayed your body in every perfect way, and even wore heels and some how not broken an ankle yet.  He wasn't ever big on going out with the group and you knew this,  but Nat had put hope in you that with this being to celebrate that he would.  Yet here you were,  in a club lucky as can be with the avengers, but still no luck with your crush.  

  
  


Pushing back the annoying thoughts of how dumb this was and how you'd regret it with the hangover tomorrow you refocused on the present.  The song had changed and you felt hands running down your arms before you were spun around to a rather smug looking Dr Strange.  "All it took was bragging rights and you caved?  So predictable Strange." You smirked and continued to move along to the music. "Tell me y/n is that you or the vodka talking?" Came his sarcasm. With another smirk you turned back around and kept dancing while pressing yourself against him. 

  
  


Time went from flying to almost stopping,  and you felt the world get a little more wobbly as you danced,  Strange wasn't as bad as you'd think,  but you would have to judge him another time when alcohol wasn't paying apart.  "I'll be right back, I just need another shot," you heard his voice in you ear and gave a slight nod before you felt him leave and you kept dancing.  

  
  


Intent on this being the last song, and it being nearly over, you closed your eyes and became lost to it completely.  A second later you felt the hands resume their place on you hips,  and a solid body pressed against yours, but the grip seemed much tighter then it was a little earlier.  "Damn musta been some shot,  because you're really into it now, I honestly didn't know this side of you Strange." You said as you held on to the arms around you still enjoying the music with you eyes shut.  "Perhaps it's because I'm not Stephen." 

  
  


That voice in your ear,  those lips ghosting the shell as he spoke,  you knew exactly who was behind you now.  Undrunk you would have wanted to die on the spot, but she checked out long ago and drunk you is here and in control.  Opening your eyes and turning your met with his stunning face.  His eyes so icy blue and that Raven black hair, for a second you were speechless before you found yourself nearly falling to the ground with how much you'd had to drink. 

  
  


"My dear I think you should call it a night,  seems to me like you've had quite a bit to drink." Loki's voice is so clear over everything around you,  and you feel his arm slip around your waist as he helps you stand straight and walk across the crowded floor and out of the building.

  
  


  The next thing you know you're riding in a car, he's driving and you assume you're headed to the compound.  A playful smirk appears on your lips as you place a hand on his right thigh and you slowly start moving it higher.  You catch the quick look he gives out of the corner of his eye before he places his own hand on top of yours.  "Pet,  as ravishing as you look in that dress dancing and sitting here now,  I don't think it's the best time, we're almost to the compound and we can have our fun there." With a pout you take your hand off his thigh,  but he still keeps ahold of it as you pull into the garage.   
  


  
  


You remember undoing your seat belt,  but not how you ended up in the elevator, using Loki as a prop. The doors opened with a ding and you felt his arm around you again helping you keep your balance as he opened the door to what you assumed was his room.  He helped you sit on the bed before bending down to remove the heels that somehow still remained on your feet.  When he felt your arms come to rest on his shoulders he glanced up at you.  He was eye level still and so close, all you could think about was those lips of his, how they'd feel against yours,  and your brain screamed to kiss him.  Almost on cue you felt your lips on his and they felt so cool against your burning hot ones.  It was not how you'd expect and all you wanted was more, more of the kiss,  more of his lips,  just more of every part of him. 

  
  


As quickly as the kiss heated up,  it stopped and Loki stood,  placing your shoes on the ground.  "Darling, just wait here and I'll get you some water,  stay here,  and I'll be right back." You were annoyed it ended but nodded at the thought of water,  when had you become so thirsty?  You watched him leave then you noticed how heavy your eyes were and the struggle to keep them open was lost in a few blinks. 

  
  


  
  


Stirring you rolled over and dreaded opening your eyes, knowing the hangover would be a killer. Slowly opening your eyes you came to realize three things.  No hangover, no clothes,  and definitely not your room... "Shit!" You sat up quickly and looked around.  Your clothes were over a chair next to you and you quickly grabbed your dress and underwear throwing them on like your life depended on it.  The knock at the door made you freeze as you watched in horror as Loki walked in with a glass of water and wait is that food?  

  
  


"Ah,  well you're awake finally,  I brought you some breakfast before my brother ate it all." His smooth voice made you smile but you could only vaguely remember last night.  "Can I ask you something?" You asked before picking up a piece of toast.  He didn't answer, he just nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.  "I was pretty drunk last night,  and don't remember everything, but..  We..  Didn't..  You know..  Sleep together did we?" The second the words left your mouth his expression change to one of hurt.  "You really think so little of me that I would take advantage of you?" His voice filled with pained annoyance. "No no no..  God no Loki,  I didn't mean that,  I just know drunk me can be umm.. Persuasive." 

  
  


The hurt look dissipated and you saw a tiny smirk tugging at his lips.  "Yes I would agree, but other than kissing I went to get you water,  and came back to you having removed your clothes and crawled under the covers and passed out in my bed." He watched as your cheeks flushed with color and you face palmed yourself.  "So not any better.. " Looking back up at him you pointed to your head "The no hangover thing,  I'm guessing you?" He flashed you a smile.  "Thank you for that,  but I can remember some parts of the night, Steve, Bucky, Strange, oh god..  Strange..  And when you first got there, but the rest is kinda a blur. " You explained while finishing a glass of water. 

  
  


  
  


"The rest of the team can fill you in from before I was there,  but after we simply got in the corvette I borrowed from Tony and came here." He explained while eating another bite of his toast. "You said we kissed..  I don't remember that. " You look over at him sad that of course the one thing amazing you forget.  "I could refresh your memory if you would like?" He asked as he leaned closer to you before placing his lips on yours. In a instant the kiss from earlier came rushing back into your memory. You only had a second to enjoy it again before both of your phones when off. 

  
  


Groaning you pull away and open the text from Nat. 

  
  


_**Nat has started a group.** _

_**Loki has been added.** _

_**Y/n has been added.** _

_**Bucky has been added.** _

_**Steve has been added.** _

_**Stephen has been added.** _

_**Clint has been added.** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: Morning everyone.  Here's last nights highlights.** _

_**  
** _

_**Nat: Wow guys great moves!** _

_**Attachment 1: *video of the super solider sandwich *** _

  
  


_**Nat: You too Stephen.** _

_**Attachment 2: *pic of y/n and Stephen dancing*** _

  
  


_**Nat: Loki, green with...** _

_**Attachment 3: *video of Loki entering the club and in seconds locking eyes on Strange dancing with you, then briskly stalking over to you, annoyed expression and all.*** _

  
  


_**Bucky: Great job Steve....  That was your idea.** _

_**  
** _

_**Steve: FML... Is that right?** _

_**  
** _

_**Clint: Again I'm right next to you...** _

_**  
** _

_**Stephen:Well I would definitely say Loki looked less then pleased, also Delete that picture.** _

  
  


  
  


_**Nat: BTW anyone seen Peter?** _

_**  
** _

_**Clint: Yeah he passed out in the elevator so I left him there,  somebody better wake him before Tony sees the drunk video of him in there and finds out he went with us and drank.** _

  
  


  
  


"I told Thor I wasn't suited for babysitter duties or a good role model so I can't be to blame for that." Loki said while rolling his eyes.  You couldn't help the laugh that came after that comment. "If you're interested  y/n, may I take you out to dinner sometime?  Just us,  and less alcohol involved?" Loki's sudden question took you by surprise.  "Definitely, I would love that and with no alcohol..  At least for a while with me." You add the last bit with a giggle. 


End file.
